Trece
by Yoana Spiegel
Summary: Su número favorito era el trece; no por fuera de mala suerte, sino porque todo el mundo le temía. Él era un trece al que todos evitaban. Seis momentos clave en la vida de Deathmask que explican, desde su llegada al Santuario de Atenea, hasta su primera muerte.


**Trece**

**Por** Yoana Spiegel

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya y todos sus personajes fueron creados y son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro, sólo de entretenimiento.

**Advertencias:** Shonen-ai. Spoilers.

* * *

**Uno, de cómo conoció a Shion.**

El sujeto que portaba con elegancia aquella túnica negra con bordes de oro y que imponía autoridad a través de aquella maquiavélica máscara lo miró fijamente (el pequeño italiano imaginó que lo hacía). Esperó a que su temible maestro le hiciera una señal para poder empezar el espectáculo que le tenían preparado al Patriarca Shion y demostrarle que las estrellas habían decidido por fin que el sucesor a portar la armadura de Cáncer había aparecido.

Cuando el moreno caballero de oro le golpeó fuertemente la espalda, concentró esa energía que quemaba placenteramente todos sus sentidos en las puntas de los dedos. Cerró los ojos suavemente y entre toda la oscuridad que guardaban sus párpados, pequeños halos azulados de luz empezaron a aparecer de todos partes para revolotear alrededor de él. Rostros y gritos aparecían sin cesar de entre la luz azul, pero al pequeño italiano no lo asustaba eso. El hombre a su lado le enseñó que a la muerte no se le debía temer, ya que tarde o temprano llegaría para terminar con cualquier forma de vida.

Abrió los ojos y pudo ver como su maestro miraba desafiante al Patriarca. Él no sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que se dedicó a estudiar detenidamente cada movimiento del hombre que guiaba a toda una Orden.

—Las estrellas no me mintieron, Cáncer tiene a un nuevo elegido. Entrénalo bajo las enseñanzas de Atenea y hazlo un hombre de bien, para que en el futuro luche con toda su alma para proteger a todo el mundo. Esfuérzate, muchacho —el niño se sorprendió cuando el Patriarca lo señaló con el dedo.

Cuando iba a asentir y prometerle que se esforzaría al máximo, su maestro se adelantó a todos sus movimientos y habló con tanta seguridad e insolencia, que lo hizo bajar la mirada y quedarse petrificado.

—Me disculpará, Excelencia, pero la educación de este ser lleno de muerte me concierne a mí.

¿Ser lleno de muerte? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

—Muy pronto lo descubrirás, pequeño.

Creyó oír a Shion decirle eso, mientras sonreía tras la máscara.

**Dos, el primer asesinato.**

Pudo sentir como el último aliento escapaba de su garganta, pues sus dedos aún apretaban el cuello con fuerza. Vio como los ojos desorbitados perdían la luz de la vida y las extremidades dejaban de moverse. Sintió una descarga tan tremenda de adrenalina, que empezó a reír sin control.

Deathmask (el nuevo nombre lo adoptó después de una noche llena de alcohol y sexo) dejó de tocar el cuerpo de su primera víctima y se alejó un poco, sólo para poder observar la maravilla de la muerte. Su maestro tenía razón: el primero siempre es el mejor.

**Tres, de regreso al templo.**

Ya con la armadura de Cáncer en su poder, el italiano regresó al templo que había sido el hogar de su viejo maestro. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al observar las antiguas máscaras que adornaban la habitación principal. Máscaras mortuorias, espeluznantes, macabras y bellas al mismo tiempo. Fascinado con las imágenes de todos los asesinatos cometidos por él que pasaban en ese momento por su mente, una idea sumamente perversa se alojó en su cerebro.

Adornar el Templo del cangrejo, la entrada a Yomotsu, con los rostros de sus víctimas.

No pudo dormir de la excitación que eso le produjo.

**Cuatro, el encuentro con el león.**

Fue breve e insignificante. Mientras Deathmask deambulaba de noche entre las ruinas de un antiguo templo, pudo ver algo que lo dejó sin aliento. Un par de esmeraldas llenas de pasión, poder y venganza que centelleaban sobre la infinita oscuridad de la noche.

El león corrió antes de poder acercarse y admirar la magnificencia en persona.

**Cinco, oculto tras la puerta.**

El hombre que reposaba junto a él en la cama dio la vuelta, encarándolo. Cabellos rubios estaban desperdigados por todo el lecho, que no pudo resistir el impulso de tomar un mechón y enredarlo entre sus dedos.

—¿Cuándo lo descubriste?

—¿Descubrir qué, Afrodita?

—No te hagas el imbécil conmigo, Deathmask. ¿Cuándo descubriste la verdadera identidad del Patriarca?

Dio una honda calada al cigarro que estaba fumando, exhalando el humo segundos después en la cara de Piscis. Éste sólo arrugó el entrecejo.

—Hace unas semanas. El idiota bajó la guardia.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

—Lo único que me traerá beneficios, callarme. Me conviene tener al oscuro secretillo de Saga oculto tras la puerta.

**Seis, un final cualquiera.**

Deathmask siempre supo que su final sería como cualquier otro. Ser caballero de Atenea no le guardaba un desenlace magnífico o glorioso. Ser un asesino desalmado no le alcanzó para sufrir de más. Ser un traidor no le trajo ni más ni menos deshonra que a los demás.

Él siempre imaginó su muerte de mil maneras. Pensó que su cuerpo quedaría calcinado en algún incendio celestial. También idealizó ser atravesado por millones de golpes a la velocidad de la luz de alguno de sus compañeros de oro. Pero lo que nunca pasó por su mente fue simplemente que su alma abandonara su cuerpo al caer al abismo de Yomotsu. Se suponía que él era el amo de ese lugar, conocía cada rincón como la palma de su mano.

Pero así era la vida de un caballero de Atenea. Efímera, invisible, impredecible. Maldita la hora en la que Atenea apareció para joderles la vida a todos. Maldita la hora en la que su armadura lo abandonó a mitad del combate que sostenía con el dragón.

Y mientras caía al abismo, los gritos de todos los muertos lo acompañaban; sus rostros de miseria y dolor le mostraban lo que sería su eternidad. Pero Deathmask no le tenía miedo a la muerte. Ni a la eternidad. Él estaba preparado para permanecer en el inframundo por siempre. Era su destino.

Y así llegó el final. Su cuerpo terrenal cerró los ojos y se desplomó sobre el suelo, bajo la atenta mirada del cangrejo dorado que seguía custodiando su hogar de cualquier peligro.

Un final cualquiera. Sin hechos grandiosos ni divinos. Es simple y llanamente, la muerte.

* * *

_**Fin.**_


End file.
